Angel's Future - Chapter 1 - The Beginning
by SakeCorsillo
Summary: Okay, here's chapter one. Don't say something mean to my story! Well, sorry for my grammar and spelling. XD


_(Silverfox City Music Playing...) _Angel Forge is leaving Machine Wars Ruins, the war is already over since there's no more cyborgs and robots around here. Angel is packing up her stuffs in travel tag, she will miss this place but she don't know when she will ever go back...Then she grabs her bag and heads to Airport. Cortez and Private Hicks turns around and they are waving at Angel so she can see them. Angel walks forward and meets Cortez and Private Hicks near the waiting area. Private Hicks snaps his finger, "Hello Angel! It's been for a while! Urm, our spaceship is at outside so we can head back to Spacetime Marine HQ." Cortez shouts, "Yeah! The General can't wait to meet you!" then he runs to outside. Private Hicks were bit surprised then he says, "Okay, Cortez sounds bit crazy today...don't worry, he always be crazy." Angel chuckles then they both went to outside and they got in the spaceship. Angel says, "Okay, I brought some food with me. I'm feeling little hungry."

Cortez presses a button and he says, "Enjoy your lunch, Angel!" then the spaceship were lifting up and heads to Outer Space. Private Hicks is looking through the window inside the ship. Cortez points at Spacetime Marine HQ and he says, "We are almost there!" The spaceship begins to go slow..."Hey, I'm not finished eating my lunch yet!" Angel glared at Cortez. Private Hicks says, "Angel is right and how come this ship is going slow?" Cortez facepalmed because he pressed a wrong button which it makes the spaceship go slow. Private Hicks says, "You did it again!" Cortez shakes his head, "I know, that's bit embarrassing." Beep beep! Angel wonders who is calling from...The General says, "Hello boys! Did you bring someone along with you?" Private Hicks says, "Yes sir, we brought her with us. We are almost there!" The General says, "Okay, I'll see you soon." Angel says, "Who was that?" Cortez looks at Angel and he says, "It is our boss. He can't wait to meet you!" Angel says, "Ohhh okay." Private Hicks says, "Hey! We are here at Spacetime Marine HQ now." Angel says, "Awesome."

Then the spaceship landed. Cortez, Private Hicks and Angel is walking out from the spaceship. Cortez says, "Welcome to Spacetime Marine HQ, Angel!" Angel looks around and she says, "Wow, this place is beautiful." Private Hicks says, "I agree!" Then they heads to The General's office. Corporal Hart taps Cortez's shoulder then she says, "Cortez, who is this femme fatale?" Cortez looks at Corporal Hart and he says, "It's Angel Forge." Corporal Hart says, "Ah okay! I'm gonna watch TV then." then she heads to the living room. Private Hicks says, "Sir, I want you to meet Angel Forge. She comes from Machine Wars Ruins...right?" Angel nods at Private Hicks then says, "Hello General." The General says, "Ah Angel! It's pleasure to meet you!" then he gets up from the chair, walks over to Angel and shakes her hand. Angel smiles, "You too." The General says, "Okay, do you want to meet others?" Angel says, "Sure, I should love to meet them." The General says, "Great! Let's go meet them!" Then The General and Angel heads to the living room. The General says, "Okay everyone! I want you to meet Angel Forge." Corporal Hart waves at her, "Hi!" Private Jones waves, "Hello Angel!" and then Anya waves, "Hello Angel, welcome to Spacetime Marine HQ." Angel waves back to them. The General says, "Okay, I'm gonna head back to my office. You can hang out with them if you want. Enjoy!" He went back to his office. Angel goes to sit on the couch. Corporal Hart sits besides her and she says, "Hi, I'm Corporal Brooklyn Hart." she shakes Angel's hand. Angel says, "Hello Corporal Hart. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled. Corporal Hart smiles back, "You too!"

Cortez runs to the living room and he shouts, "YEAH! IT'S TIME TO SPLIT!" Anya facedesks and started to shaking her head. Private Jones says, "Oh boy. Cortez is really awkward..." Cortez were dancing happily. "I don't get it..." Angel facepalmed. Corporal Hart says, "Oh, he always say that all of times! Well except when he met Amy Chen at 2052, U-Genix Building. He said that before he got in the elevator." Cortez heard Corporal Hart then he looked at her, "Wait, what did you say?" Corporal Hart and Angel started laughing at Cortez. "Oh come on! This isn't funny!" Cortez glared at two ladies. "I'm sorry." Corporal Hart chuckles. "You are really funny, you know that." Corporal Hart smiled at Cortez. "Oh right...I'm always funny." Cortez facepalmed. Then, five hours later...Angel went to The General's office. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" Angel said. The General stood up. "Well?" Angel asked. "Okay, you have eight missions." The General said. "Eight missions!? What is that for?" Angel said surprisingly. The General shows her a picture of five red crystals. "Five Red Crystals?" Angel was confused. The General nods, "Yup, they is located at the Castle. But, you need to find Temporal Uplink and Red Key by yourself." Angel says, "How can I find them?" The General says, "Well, Temporal Uplink can be found at U-Genix Building and Red Key can be found at Splitter Cave." Angel says, "Ahh okay...well, I'll find five red crystals then." The General smiles, "Good!" then Private Jones ran to General's office and she opened the door. "Hey Jones, what's going on?" The General asked. "There's a lot of Timesplitters at our rebel base!" Private Jones shouted.

"Uh oh." Angel said. The General growled, he isn't too happy about the timesplitters then he asked Angel for something. "Angel, will you clear them before they destroy our home?" The General said. Angel nods, "Yes sir! I'll do that!" The General gives her a Sci-Fi Handgun then he says, "Use that powerful weapon! Good luck!" Angel says, "Thank you." then Private Jones and Angel ran to outside. "Oh my god, that's a lot of them." Angel said. "Yeah! Too much of Reaper Splitters! Well, there's only three Berserker Splitters, ugh...they're freaking gross." Private Jones said. Angel aims at Reaper Splitter's head then she started to shoot at his head. Reaper Splitter fell down and were killed. "Wow!" Private Jones said. "I didn't know that weapon is really powerful..." Angel said. Then a few of Reaper Splitters started to stalk Private Jones. "Yikes, leave me alone stupid splitters!" Private Jones shouted. "Hey, Jones! Don't move!" Angel said then started shooting at the Reaper Splitters. Then they fell down and three Berserker Splitters is going ahead to Private Jones and Angel. "Aw crap, they're much stronger than their cousins." Private Jones said. "Hmmm, you have any more weapons? I think my Sci-Fi Handgun is running out ammo." Angel said. Private Jones throws Plasma Cannon at Angel. "Here you go! Use this weapon!" Private Jones said. Angel catches it then started shooting at the Berserker Splitters then they got killed by her. "Whew...I think it's clear for now." Angel said. Private Jones smiles, "Great job! Your accuracy seems good as well!" Angel says, "Thank you." Private Jones says, "Well, it's time to go inside and tell General about it." Angel says, "Okay." then they went back inside.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
